


【洋澄澄】沉醉知归路

by weiweiYa



Category: ok - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweiYa/pseuds/weiweiYa





	【洋澄澄】沉醉知归路

〈正文〉

 

莲镇除患结束后，江澄就未与薛洋说过半句话，他冷着脸从蓝忘机魏无羡身边走开，也不管薛洋是否跟上来。

 

初秋的碧水湖开满连至天边的粉荷绿莲，花叶在微凉的夜风中摇曳。江澄坐在渡口处停靠的渔船上，沉闷地喝着一坛米酒。

 

薛洋抱着糖罐子找来，上了船后解开绑在木桩上的绳索，挣着竹竿将渔船离岸。

 

“去哪？”江澄冷声开口，眼皮却未抬。

 

薛洋站在船头撑船，反问一句：“你想去哪？”

 

“我想去哪与你何甘？你都说了咱俩不是一路人。”江澄提醒他白日里遇见蓝忘机魏无羡时，他亲口说的话。

 

这才过了几个时辰，他就忘了？

 

“我跟江晚吟不是一路人，与你们更不是。”面对识破他重生身份的魏无羡尖锐的质问，薛洋冷淡的像个局外人，像魏无羡口中的那个与江澄关系不明的人不是他一般。

 

江澄感觉一把刀刺来，生生受下后冷着脸离开。

 

魏无羡追上他，让他离薛洋远点。

 

“笑话，我江澄做事何时需要你来管束了？魏无羡，你现在是以什么身份来管我的事？他是恶徒也好，罪人也罢，我心里有数，不劳您操心。”

 

第一次，魏无羡和薛洋这个所谓外人间，江澄选择了护住后者。

 

他没看见薛洋露出尖尖虎牙，便负气离开。

 

“不识好歹。”蓝忘机搂着呆愣的魏无羡的肩，惹得薛洋一声冷笑：“你们怎么这么脸大？自认为是为他好，就真是为他好了？收起你们虚伪的好心好意吧，他不需要。”

 

薛洋拍拍沾了灰的衣袖，哼着一首云梦小调去追江澄了。

 

薛洋知道江澄是气他说出这般无情的话，一句就抹除了他们近一年的重新相识。

 

“不是一路人，你就不打算带我归去了？”薛洋背对着江澄，将渔船划到湖中的藕花深处。

 

清香的风吹着江澄微染酒意的脑袋，酒越喝越暖，他人却越发清醒。

 

“当初是你带我回莲花坞的。”翻起旧事的薛洋像个孩子。

 

“你都说了我是带了一个大患回去。”

 

“那也是你情我愿的。”

 

 

薛洋扔了竹竿，不顾船身的摇晃走进船舱，坐在江澄身边。

 

舱内点着红烛，衬得那张俊颜微红，于薛洋而言，眼前人更像诱人的山楂果。

 

 

“你后悔吗？”

 

 

这句是江澄问出来的，薛洋拿过他手里的空酒坛子丢在一边。

 

 

“后悔，后悔当初没早杀了常家人，后悔让晓星尘死早了，后悔失策折在魏无羡那两人手上……”说起旧事，薛洋还带着嗜血的凶狠，盯着烛光的眼睛泛出渗人的光。

 

但侧头看向江澄时又是平静澄澈的眼睛，江澄未作声，薛洋抓住他的手腕，俯身凑近他的耳朵：“但没后悔重生后走入云梦百忧山。”

 

那是重生后的薛洋遇见江澄的地方。

 

“你十句话里有几句真话？”江澄身形微颤，薛洋凝视着他，：“随你信不信。”

 

两人相望，皆是一笑。

 

“不生气了？”

 

“谁生气了？”

 

“我啊。”说完这两个字，那张英俊的脸便朝江澄直逼而来。

 

两张冰凉的唇相碰后，一方随即疯狂用力地掠夺另一方的呼吸，薛洋伸出手扣住江澄无处安放的双手，见他没挣扎，而是受用地接受着他的吻。

 

薛洋的吻攻势越发猛烈，又急又狠地碾压厮磨，在江澄残留着清甜米酒味的口腔里肆意掠夺着属于自己的领地。

 

唇舌的吸吮、追缠、挑逗……更像是标记，让那人轻声喘息，将细小的声音锁在喉咙里，最后用一对尖尖的虎牙咬住江澄的下唇，刺破表皮尝到血腥味。

 

甜的。

 

那是薛洋熟悉的味道，着迷的他舔舐几下后才恋恋不舍地离开。

 

“下次再遇到魏无羡必须用紫电抽他，不然我会认为你心里还在意着那个所谓故人。”薛洋在江澄耳边喘着粗气，嘶哑的嗓音是恶灵的蛊惑：“你不想杀了不让你好过的人，我看着也不好过。”

 

“闭嘴……”江澄被他压的难受，舱内空间狭小，稍微一动作船身便开始摇晃。

 

“听话。”薛洋的吻落在江澄眼眉鼻处，一边细碎地吻着，一边隔着衣物抚摸着江澄精瘦的身体。大腿至窄臀，往上是腰肢线条和看不见戒鞭的胸口…

 

江澄没制止他点火的触摸，喝过酒的江澄直接坦诚不少，他勾住薛洋的脖子，细长的手指摩擦着他的后颈，轻柔酥麻的感觉让薛洋更加痴狂，并不耐心的他连解带撕地扒掉江澄的衣物，也任由江澄撕扯他的黑衣。

 

船舱内的布置十分简陋，小方桌上是烛台，后面有一张竹床。

 

薛洋将江澄半抱着过去，再把两人的衣物铺在硬邦邦的竹床上，欺身将江澄压在身下。

 

“冷吗？”夜晚的湖面湿气很重，摇晃的船上还能听到水波流动声。

 

江澄细眉微扬，一条长腿抬起抵住薛洋炙热的某物，笑的俊美妖媚：“拿它来暖暖。”

 

“好。”从喉头处挤出一个字的薛洋彻底释放了压抑的情欲。

 

他脱掉江澄身上仅剩的里衣和亵裤，带有薄茧的手掌在他的小腹处揉摸打转。听见江澄不禁地吸气声后邪气一笑，埋头含住那双似蜜的唇，手指顺着他的腰线慢慢摸上去，触到那道凸起不平的狰狞戒鞭伤疤，在愈合的皮肤周围处忽轻忽重地触碰。

 

 

江澄只觉得暴露在凉风中的身体又热又麻，大脑意识被上头的酒意冲刷着，不自觉扭动蜷缩起身子。

 

 

薛洋没让他继续动作，以唇结吻触及身下人的每一寸肌肤，密密麻麻的吻一路朝下，至胸口的茱萸、戒鞭疤痕、肋骨、肚脐……

 

江澄被挑逗的晕晕乎乎的，感觉在自己身上点火的某人大力掰开自己的双腿，揉了揉脚踝后，伸手握住了自己腿间的炙热物…

 

 

“哈……嗯……”

 

 

江澄终于难耐地泄出一声销魂的呻吟，满意的薛洋一把搂过他的腰，让他正面跨坐在自己身上，两对赤裸的躯体相贴后，薛洋又套弄起江澄那物，手指还刻意在铃口处画圆按压…

 

 

双颊染上红的江澄也没扭捏，将手附在眼前人同样滚烫的硬物上，毫无技巧地揉搓套弄…

 

江澄的喘息和手上动作让薛洋更为燥热，心痒难耐下他又吻住那人的嘴，温柔中带有强势的挑逗，吻的江澄浑身酥麻脱力，身下物的铃口处渗出点点热液。

 

薛洋探出另一只手指在江澄的穴口处转转，再用力地按压几下。江澄被这熟悉的电流感弄的浑身一颤，左手条件反射地按住薛洋的肩。

 

“乖……马上让你爽…”

 

被勾了魂的薛洋感觉江澄的身体放松几分，便先探入一根手指进入紧致的穴内。习惯异物侵入的肉穴被抽按数下后柔软下来，配合增加到两根的手指吞吐着，泌出湿润的液体…

 

江澄掰过薛洋的脸，额头抵住他的额头，唤道：“…进来…”

 

 

“自己坐进去。”

 

 

坏心眼的薛洋抬起江澄的臀，将胀红硬挺的家伙抵住穴口。江澄闷哼一声，主动扶住他那物送进自己里面去。

 

 

“唔…嗯…”

 

两人舒服地吟出一声，薛洋用手掌拍拍他的屁股：

 

“动啊…阿澄。”

 

江澄染着情欲的杏眸瞪了他一眼，隔着雾气的眼睛牢牢勾住薛洋，见他主动勾住薛洋的脖子后又凑上去索吻。

 

江澄的后庭被他那物填的满满的，动起来很困难，软成一滩水的腰勉强用力，江澄上下扭动着身子，方便那物在自己体内进出。

 

两人大幅度的动作使得渔船配合着摇动起来，来回几十下后江澄无力地趴在薛洋肩上，气喘吁吁来一句：“该……你…伺候爷了。”

 

“好啊…”

 

薛洋翻身把江澄放在身下，再扶着硬挺狠狠顶入身下人的菊穴里。

 

“啊…嗯…”

 

一声上扬的呻吟换来薛洋更为猛烈的抽插，江澄抓住薛洋的左手手臂，迷离的眼眸只看见身上人那对尖尖的虎牙，喘息声被他的律动击的支离破碎。

 

 

“唔…啊……轻点…”

 

 

“啊……太快了…”

 

 

“嗯…”

 

 

薛洋吻吻他的眉，坏笑道：“舒服吗？”说着还重重顶上他体内的敏感点，另一只手不停套弄着江澄胯间肿胀几分的那物。

 

 

“唔…嗯……舒服…”

 

 

“那还气我说的话吗？”

 

 

“嗯…没…没气…”

 

 

江澄抓着薛洋的手臂，胡乱应答着。

 

 

“傻子，明明是你理解错了。”哑着嗓子的薛洋攻势更猛，凑过去咬住江澄红透了的耳根，补充道：“我的意思是，就算你我不是一路人，你也必须是我的人…”

 

这点，从江澄带他回莲花坞那天开始就不能改变。

 

 

江澄将两条长腿缠住薛洋的腰，耽溺在他为自己带来的情欲浪潮里，卷入情潮里的他感觉到了安心和满足。薛洋不断在他体内冲刺着，身下人配合他的动作摆动腰身，最后一同陷入高潮。

 

 

……

 

 

完事后薛洋给江澄简单清理了身体，又用衣物裹住他仍泛红的身子，把安心沉睡过去的他抱在怀里，俯身吻吻他的额头鼻尖，那对小虎牙明晃晃地暴露在昏黄的烛光里。

 

 

薛洋上一世吃了一辈子带糖衣的玻璃渣，心性邪坏的他根本找不到重生的意义，直至在云梦重识了江澄。

 

 

锐利傲慢的三毒圣手像一把待出鞘的利刃，可等薛洋咬下去后才知道，那是块清甜不腻的莲子糖。

 

 

甜到心里也化在心里，再也不忘。

 

 

作恶一生的薛洋哪里需要什么救赎，一个江晚吟就足矣。此后不用考虑是去炼狱还是魔道，陪着那人就好。

 

本不是同路的两人在独归处遇见，竟有了同归之意。余生是清风下泛舟，还是明月下喝酒，也是两人相伴了。

 

沉醉也知归路，幸事也。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
